Kill The Light
by Humanities.Best
Summary: James wasn't the special one. Torrunn had the powers of Asgard, Pym could shrink and grow in size, Azari had various numbers of powers that he couldn't even list off. Lastly, there was James Rogers, plain old human. Then, there was Ultron, and everyone died, but not really. James used the time stone and was sent back in time to stop Ultron. But not without some.. complications.
1. Chapter 1: Human Delusion

**Chapter One: 'Human Delusion'**

Whenever I thought about meeting my parents, I thought it would life-changing. I could run into their arms and I would be accepted. Our eyes would meet, and I would be their son. Although, I would never get that chance. Tony would reserve the gorey details when I was young, but as I grew older he filled in the rest of the pieces. My parents, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were dead.

* * *

 _ **Two Years Before…**_

Ultron spoke softly to the group of New Avengers, as well as Tony Stark. "Struggling until the end. Illogical. You must realize the end is here." Tony scoffed and looked Ultron over.

"No. Still hope."

"Hope is a human delusion." He then paused and thought of what he just said. "Do you see, Avenger? Rumors of the children's existence already spread among the humans. Superhuman variable cannot be permitted. The children must be destroyed." Pym Jr. frowned and looked around confused.

"Hey, that's not fair! James doesn't even have any powers." Ultron looked down at the figure of James. "Scanning Avengers data files…" He paused. "Identity match. James Rogers, son of Steve Rogers, Captain America, the most dangerous of all the Avengers. He inspired them, and like Captain America, you, James, will be the first to fall!"

* * *

 _ **Present Day…**_

"Minicap!" The infamous Tony Stark called me into his laboratory. Today of all days I was not in the mood for another one of his long-winded speeches. One's where he would tell me about the life long ago, and how he missed his friends so often. I had my mother's attitude and my father's perseverance. How he didn't know how to raise me right, or any of us for that matter. The next Avengers, children of the fallen heroes. "James, don't make me ask twice." Rolling my eyes I reluctantly followed the orders of my guardian.

"What do you want Tony?" I groaned as I walked into the lab as a few sparks flew, not even making me flinch. Ever since we moved back into the Avengers tower. Things were breaking, sparks flying. Ultron had done a number on this place. As well as the rest of the world.

"I've got a present for you James." A smile graced across his wrinkled face.

"Come on, I told you guys not to get me anything."

"It's your birthday kiddo. I _had_ to get you _something!"_ I scoffed and looked down at the ground. "Come on! You're 18! An adult. Almost old enough to start drinking if I might add." He said with a smirk, as it made me crack a smile as well.

"My mother would kill you…"

"Yet, she's not here at the moment."

"Then Bruce will."

"Fair Point Minicap." He spun around in his chair before standing. Even though I was still growing I was already taller than him. He looked up and tried to meet my eyes. I looked down and met his gaze. "Just hear me out." I gave a nod and watched him turn and pull out a small box. He hands it to me, and I take it, slightly confused. I opened it up, and was blinded by a bittersweet, orange coloured light.

"What is it?" He looked down as I reached to touch it. Tony stopped me.

"It's the time stone."

"You mean _the time stone?_ As in _the infinity stones?_ " Tony gave a nod and looked down at it.

"When you were born you were chosen to wield a stone. Ste- Your father and I didn't know which one. He could touch the power stone. Steve… he guarded it with his life. I still don't know where it is…" I backed away from him slightly and ran into a table. Tools and glass fell to the floor and shattered, clattered. "Now you…"

"What about me?" I asked breathlessly.

"Before Odin, died-"

"Odin?"

"Thor's Father, Torunns grandfather."

"Oh.." I gave a nod in which he knew he could continue.

"Before he died. He predicted that one of the children of the heroes would use a stone and end the reign of Ultron." He stopped and looked me in the eye. "And that kid is you."

I looked at him in complete awe. How ignorant could he think I was? Me. The ordinary one. I can't change size like Henry, or fight with the powers of Asgard like Torunn. I'm completely human. Yet the stone in front of me seemed to call my name. Subconsciously I yearned to touch it, but I didn't.

"Wait, but before you do anything I need to tell you this." He cleared his throat and looked at me, his eyes actually brimming with tears. "When you do this… It'll erase all of this. The island, growing up without parents, Ultron conquering the earth. Hopefully, you'll stop me from creating Ultron. That's the plan at least… But. You'll remember these days. All the years spent on the island, the adventures you had with your siblings. And they won't remember a single moment. Even I won't remember."

His last words were quiet and spread out. I barely heard them myself as I ran out of the room and eventually out of the tower. The top of it to be precise, it was my father's thinking spot. I guess it just developed into my own. My thoughts lingered on the story Tony used to tell. Where I would sit on his lap, looking up with wide blue eyes.

'There came the day, unlike any other. When Earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common threat. The Soldier, the God, the Knight, the Spy, the Giant, the King, the Pixie, the Ghost, and the Archer. On that day, the Avengers were born. To fight foes that no single hero could withstand: time-traveling conquerors, alien invaders and masters of evil. The Avengers vanquished them all. And finally, when the world was at peace, the heroes built lives of their own. The Soldier and Spy fell in love, as did the Giant and Pixie. The King found his Queen. And the Thunder God returned to his kingdom far away from the world of man. And one by one, the children of the Avengers came to be. Children who would one day become a new generation of heroes. But in time, evil returned. An evil called Ultron. Ultron wanted nothing less than total dominion over the world. But the Avengers stood in its way. Sadly, their defeat was inevitable. But before they fell, the Avengers hid their children in a faraway place, where they would grow up safe from Ultron's grasp. Because the Avengers knew that as long as their children were alive, there was hope. Hope for the future.'

I am that hope. The rest of us were trusted with the heavy weight of carrying the world. Tony always said my father carried the larger burden, because he was the leader. If anything happened to the team, or Shield. It would be his fault. Every death, and failure. Would be on his mind as long as he lived. We're the same really. But I have all those people out below. The very few people that survived the attacks would be gone. Their eighteen years of hiding in the dark would all be for nothing. The children born in those years would cease to exist, almost like if I had murdered them. My own words seemed to want to haunt me as well.

'We can't hide anymore, Torunn. If we don't stand up to Ultron, who will? If we don't protect people like the Scavengers, who will? We have to make a stand. The longer we wait the more powerful Ultron becomes. He'll never stop hunting us. He'll never stop coming after Tony. We have to stop him. We owe it to our parents. We're all that's left of their legacy.'

All of a sudden I heard screams, Ultron had come back for his final attack. It was too late for me to do anything. By the time I made my way to the stairs, the refugees camps were on fire, and the tower had caught on fire.

The time stone became to warm up the box it was sitting in. I opened it up once more to study it. A voice called to me from the stone, and I reached out to touch it. Eventually I did. The light engulfed me, and I looked around as I was not on top of the Avengers tower anymore. But in a completely new place. Somewhere... warm, safe.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Distant Memories

**Chapter Two: 'Distant Memories'**

 _The time stone became to warm up the box it was sitting in. I opened it up once more to study it. A voice called to me from the stone, and I reached out to touch it. Eventually I did. The light engulfed me, and I looked around as I was not on top of the Avengers tower anymore._

I was in my parents room, but before it was destroyed. It was then I saw two figures in the room next to it… My nursery, and slowly I creeped into it. My parents stood over a crib, both swaying gently, my father's arms placed gently on my mother's waist and in her arms was a small baby, which I presumed was me. She was singing a soft lullaby to hush me, and he beaming with joy.

"We love you." She spoke quietly to me, the past me.

"More than you could imagine." He spoke.

More faint memories of my parents and I, along with some things before I was born passed, and finally I was in the main room of the Tower, where Tony said the Avengers would gather. Again my parents were there, except I was bigger this time. I had a little tuff of red hair on my head, and I wore Avengers pj's. They were talking to who I presumed were Thor and Sif, Torrun's parents. The small Torunn was next to me on the floor, and we were playing with some sort of toys I had never seen. Probably Asgardian ones. I watched myself struggle to get up and walk over to my mother who was now crying. I began to remember this day myself. It was the day we left for the Island. It was the day my parents would die.

"Steve, I can't leave him." Her words broke the silence in the room. A grin broke across my face as they embraced me. "He's only three."

"Ultron could kill him Nat, Tony will protect him." My father said with a sad smile. This dream again was fading as I remembered the screams and terror that came next. Torrun was separated from her parents.

And just as sudden I was alone in the Avengers tower. In the same room, but the place was blazing in flames. The orange glow around was blinding and the fire went out instantly. It was then when I saw a woman standing in front of me. Her flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes reminded me so much of those of my father. Her voice was calm and mesmerizing, and her eyes met mine. A melody played through the air, almost like a lullaby.

"My Cub, you've found the stone…" She said looking down to my hands, where the stone still sat. "I've been waiting for you." A confused look danced across my face as I stood in silence. "You must be so confused young one. Come." She took my hand and lead me into another ball of light, on the other side was my old room back on the island. Before it was destroyed. " I am Amari, the stone of time. Your father knew my sister Orva, the stone of power." My mind tried to process what Amari was saying, but it just came up blank. She seemed to sense my confusion.

"The stone is too powerful for one to channel themselves. My sisters and I, the guardians. We were placed in the stones, where we would remain immortal. Guiding those who would wield our stones. Forever constant, and unchanged."

"You're the one who'll help me defeat Ultron?"

"If that is what you think best…" Her voice knowing, but slightly saddened.

"What will happen to this world? The one I grew up in?"

"I'm afraid exactly what your Man of Iron said. It shall be changed, and a new path will be set before you." She waved her hand and a small orb appeared in front of her. Flashing memories from all of my siblings. Some from the earliest part of their lives, and others from that moment. "Time is fragile young cub."

Wait a minute… Did she just call me cub?

"If you aren't careful with it… The two worlds could shatter." She explained. As her orb shattered in front of her. "Worlds could collide, or you may set your people on a even darker course.."

"Will you help me?" I asked in almost a pleading voice.

She gave a faint smile and took my hands. Amari pressed on the infinity stone that was sitting in my hand. The world was spinning and my head felt like it would explode. She placed her hands gently on my temples.

"Focus on Ultron, and your Man of Iron my cub. Fall back on the memory of the story."

Her voice warm and calm, she guided me through the many memories of Tony in my head. The days I didn't even remember. Amari helped me search for the day he told us about Ultron, and what Ultron did. It was horrible as the words he had spoken, came to life before my eyes. They were illustrated and the bloody wars he caused played on repeat in my head. Almost enough to drive a man mad. Amari's fingers weaved through mine and suddenly I found myself in the Avengers Tower. It had to have been brand new. Everything was shining and the lights sparkled. And Amari was gone. All around me.. everything was perfect. Well until I was abroughtly hit on the back of the head. I turned around to face my attacker to see it was a woman. Her eyes gleamed at the chance to see me surprised, but it was now my turn to return the favour. With a few swift kicks and blows I had her throat pinned under my foot. I instead, had taken her by complete surprise, and a grin spread across my face. Just as quickly as I had taken her, she flipped the tables and soon she was atop of me. Her fingers laced around my throat. The lights in the room started to dim, due to my lack of oxygen.

"Bobbi, stop." A stern voice demanded, as she obeyed the command. The look on her face was one of disappointment. I coughed loudly, desperately and sat up. My eyes tried to focus as a group of people stood over me. They soon locked with two blue hues that matched my own. _Dad…_

"Who are you kid, and how'd you get-" His eyes looked and found one of the only things I had from the past. His shield. I scrambled and clung to the shield like a scared child. It was my lifeline, my right arm, and the only thing now that connected me to the past. "Where did you get that?" He asked. I could see his own shield on his back, he pulled it off. Hesitantly he held it out, as did I. We both could see the perfect match. He spoke again this time, but it was in a hiss. "Who are you?"

My words were stuttered and my eyes scared beyond belief.

"I'm James Rogers, and I'm your son."


	3. Chapter 3: Stars Burn Out

**Chapter 3: 'Stars Burn Out'**

" _I'm James Rogers, and I'm your son."_

His eyes full of shock and doubt, a perplexed look played out on his face. Steve Rogers was scared. The Super Solider rarely ever was scared anymore, ever since he had settled in the tower. Natasha, Clint and Tony had cemented him in 2015. He finally felt at home in modern day New York. The cars, people, and technology were mostly confusing, but no longer did he fear them. Only his deep fears remained. But this… It was something totally new. He'd never been a dad before. Steve didn't know of he could do it. But those eyes. The kid has his eyes. Was that Nat's hair? No, it couldn't have been. What if this was a trick? He'd only been around the modern age for a few years. There was no way he could have fathered a child in that time. Let alone for the fact that he hadn't slept with anyone. He still treated Dames-Women with respect. Something which he thought modern day men, lacked. Questions ran through his head at lightening speed. But one was answered as soon as the boy spoke his next words.

"I'm from the future."

* * *

"Steve, it's true. He's your son. The DNA match is too close to be anything else." A confused, and slightly excited Bruce Banner spoke as he went over the test results with my dad. I let out a sigh. Playing with my fingers, trying to keep my gaze away from Clint's. He sat perched in the rafters of the lab. "But I also discovered who his mother was-"

"Natasha." I answered looking at them with a smile. "He's my dad, and she's my mom. Tony told me that ages ago." Surely there had to be some weird rules about messing up the timeline like this. Amari would have said something by now right? I had seen back to the future a few times as well as that TV show Pym liked… oh what was it. Doctor Who. Ah yes. That's what it was.

"You're telling me. You're Natasha and I's son from the future." I gave a nod turning to look at him better. "So where am I in the future?"

By the look I gave him and Bruce. They knew where he and Natasha would both be in twenty years time, and it worried him. I could see the worry and despair make his way to the front of his eyes, and how he tried to brush it off. Although, he was a terrible liar. I wanted to embrace my dad and mom, feel loved. Like all the fantasy's of them I had as a child.

"Then why are you here?"

"To Stop my future. A future where everything isn't so happy go lucky."

"Hate to break it to you son, have you seen this world? It isn't what-"

"It's better than the one that I grew up in." I paused my eyes brimming with tears as I tried to shrug them off. "Where everyone has to fight every moment they breath. Children know how to fire a gun before they could walk. And the few hundred people live in fear of a threat. Every Moment is spent hidden, or threat... He eliminated everyone he thought was dangerous. The heroes fell one by one as the world watched. No one could do anything about it. People died and we.. I… Couldn't do anyting."

The room was silent, and the tension was overwhelming. I tried to stay strong as I remembered the screams of the people as they died. But I just couldn't, My eyes clenched shut and slowly I curled into a ball. Rocking slowly on the examination table. My hands ran through my hair and my breathing rapid, and irregular. Faint, quiet sobs left my lips. I felt a pair of soft hands placed gently on my shoulders. I was having a panic attack, and they couldn't help me. Nobody could, except maybe Torunn or Tony. But they were gone. Engulfed in flames as I stood helplessly and watched as the world I knew collapsed.

"Rogers, Banner, what's wrong with him?" I heard a female voice say.

There were mumblings afterwards I paid no attention to. I didn't know who this was. It wasn't Bobbi, Maria, or even Storm. But she rubbed my back and calmed me. Humming a too familiar tune. Wiping my eyes, I looked up to see my mother, her eyes shone and a smile placed on her lips. She was absolutely beautiful. Without thinking I pulled her into a hug, and felt her awkwardly wrap her arms around me. I knew this is wrong. I should have asked. But in this moment. I could care less. She was my mother, and I her son. All I wanted was a hug. After a small moment I let go and backed away awkwardly. Her eyes met mine and I felt my cheeks flush, from being slightly embarrassed. A crooked smile graced across her face.

"Hiya Mom." I said shyly.

"Hello Son."

"So this is the kid everyone's going on about?" Clint Barton asked as he looked at James over from a distance.

"Yeah. He's Steve and Nat's Son." Bobbi Morse said with a small smile. "Put up a pretty good fight. Had me down for… three seconds?" Clint chuckled and looked over to Bobbi with a small grin.

"Almost beat my record."

"I had four broken ribs Clint."

"Fair Point." She rolled her eyes and looked over to James, Steve and Natasha. The trio were discussing 'Family matters'. A subject she seemed all too familiar with. Clint on the other hand was watching the child closely. He didn't trust the 'I'm from the future.' bit quite yet. He and Natasha had been partners for years, and he couldn't stand to see her hurt. They were best friends, much like himself and Bobbi. He'd do anything for them. Well _almost_ anything.

"Clint, stop staring with your Hawkeyes." Bobbi spoke elbowing him. He grumbled. "Fine then, how about we order a pizza… and watch the lastest Mission Impossible movie?" Clint watched her a moment before a grin spread across his face.

"Deal Bobs."

A wave a relief washed over as I felt the eyes of Bobbi and Clint leave me. They thought that I couldn't see them, but they didn't know one thing. I have lived with their son for four years. He was just the perfect mix of them both, by what I've seen so far.

"Why are you here James?" I heard my mother ask. My attention flicked to her.

"To Stop Tony.. From Creating Ultron."

"How do you know about Ultron?" Bruce Banner asked, a curious look sat on his face. His attention was now focused on James, in front of him.

"I grew up in a world where you ended up creating him." He had grown up for a while with Jarvis, but eventually Tony ran out of the parts to keep him running.

"So he's the 'Threat.' You spoke about?" Steve asked. I gave a nod and looked over to Natasha. But then my heart stopped in my chest.

"Bruce. Has Tony _already_ created Ultron?"

"Mr. Rogers, Ms. Romanoff, Dr. Banner?" A voice I knew too well spoke out. This time the AI was Jarvis. I flinched at the sound. Natasha's eyes fell on me as she saw the fear spark within my eyes.

"Yes Jarvis?" Bruce said breaking the silence in the group.

"Mr Stark is on his way up to see the new arrival…" The AI's words dragged out.

If any comfort had started to settle in me, at this moment it fled. I ran a hand through my red hair. Everything was supposed to be _easy._ Ultron was not supposed to exist. But did he? Bruce hadn't answered me, and I was supposed to stop this from happening. I was supposed to save my parents. They would live. I would grow up with a dad, and a mom. The world would have it's heroes, someone better than me.. but I had failed them. Failed everyone…


	4. Chapter 4: Love Is For Children

**Chapter 4: 'Love is for Children'**

 _The world would have it's heroes, someone better than me.. but I had failed them. Failed everyone…_

 _ **Two Years Before…**_

"James. Come On.. Eat Something." My eyes met Torrunn's and I looked down. We had defeated Ultron earlier, but only because he was weak. He would return later. Stronger than ever. I should be happy. I should be celebrating with everyone left. All the people cheering and feasting. Though in the back of my mind I couldn't get over the fact that we tried our hardest and we still failed. Her eyes met mine and I forced a smile. Torrunn and I had always shared something special, maybe it was the fact that our fathers were close. Or it was how we both looked at the world the same, and we yearned for approval from our fathers who were not there. "James.. He may not be totally defeated, but while he'll get stronger. We'll get stronger too." Her voice was calm and soothing.

"Torrunn. He's killing as we speak. Using people for his plan."

"And we'll stop him. We're the Avengers, are we not?" A smiled spread across her face.

"Yeah. S'pose we are."

"Besides, maybe we could teach Pym how to battle for the glory of Midgard." She teased.

"You always know what to say Torrunn." As I speak. I see her as the bright young teen she was. Not the annoying little sister figure. But my best friend, and maybe. Eventually. Something more.

* * *

 _ **One Year Before…**_

"James.. Francis and I aren't a 'thing' as you put it. He's just a friend." She sighed and looked to him. "We aren't fonduing." James stifled a fake laugh.

"Yeah Right…"

"Why do you even care?" She asked bitterly, as he felt her words sear into his chest, before his heart stopped. _Because I love you._ He didn't say that though, something far worse came from his mouth.

"Why do I _even care_?" James reiterated. He saw tears form in her eyes, and his heart shatter. "Are you seriously asking me _that?"_

"I-I don't know.." She tried to speak but all of her words were jumbled.

"Torrunn."

"No, leave me alone James." She paused before she spat. "I.." Torrunn paused unsure if she should really say what she was about to. "I hate you..." Torrunn turned her back to him, and started to walk off. But he couldn't let her do that. James set after her, whipped her around and kissed her.

"I love you."

* * *

 _ **Four Months Before…**_

"James Anthony Rogers, I swear by Odin…"

"Boo!" Torrunn shrieked and dropped the glass cup in her hand, James caught it before it hit the ground. He handed it to her carefully.

"You are infuriating. I hope you know that." She said with a small smile.

"Hopefully you can forgive me." He spoke before pulling out a bouquet of roses. A smiled etched it's way across her face. "Happy Birthday." James said. She accepted the flowers gratefully and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I thought you would have forgotten. Today has been very busy." They had fought off a small alien invasion, and were covered from head to toe in ash and soot.

"How could I ever forget your birthday?" He asked with a smile. "I still have to give you your present."

"A present?" She asked. Her eyes absolutely gleaming with joy. Even when she was growing up with the boys, on her birthday she never got what she wanted. There were no women around to help her, let alone put the men in line. A role which she eventually, and naturally took over.

"Yes a Present Torrunn, wait here."

She stood with a confused face as she awaited her lover to return. After a few mere moments he did. With a small box in his possession.

"Happy Birthday." She opened up the box to reveal a necklace, the only Midgardian jewelry she seemed to enjoy. A red gem sat in the middle, and the diamonds glittered in the sunlight.

"James… Where did you even get this? It's beautiful."

"It was my mothers." A lump caught in her throat. She looked up to him and tried to force herself not to cry.

"Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Torrunn she would have wanted you to have it."

"Thank You James."

"You're Welcome."

* * *

 _ **One Day Before...**_

"James… I don't know what to say." Her eyes glittered with tears and her heart swelled with the thought of spending the rest of her life with James Anthony Rogers.

"How about yes?"

"I'm sorry. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you James Rogers." She felt his arms embrace her as he twirled her around. Then she felt herself kiss him. With no doubt she loved James, and he loved her. "What about my parents? To you Midgardians I am only seventeen and you eighteen tomorrow..."

"I may have already asked them. I am a man of my morals. Much like my own father."

"My father said yes?" Her voice confused but happy at the same time.

"He wasn't a happy camper, but he warmed up to it. Your mother on the other hand. She was absolutely beaming with joy." A smiled graced across both of their faces as they kissed again.

"I love you James."

"I love you too Torrunn."

* * *

 _ **Present Day… (Well Sorta)**_

I loved her, and I would never see her again. The waves of realization hit me as I heard the name of my guardian being called. I would never have a chance to give her flowers, or see her blue hues sparkled when I made her laugh. I would never listen to Pym go on and on about his new invention, or Francis' complaints. Even though he really, truly loved all of us. I would never marry the girl who loved me. The family I had that perished in the rage of Ultron. The voice of AI who was being created. My fists clenched and I hold my breath, resisting the urge to sock Tony on the jaw as he walked into Bruce's lab.

"So we have a Minicap?" Tony asked a smirk appearing on his face once he got the jist of the situation. "Sweet."

"No It's not sweet." I spoke, barely keeping them from a spat. "You created Ultron." This time I hissed. No longer able to control the sounds my throat made.

"Sheesh Kid, Ultron wouldn't hurt a fly. He's like Jarvis but with more… umph." He suggested looking slightly annoyed at my presence now. "He's not even done yet."

"He'll destroy you all!"

"Calm down Minicap."

"My names James, not Minicap." Only my Tony could call me that.

"Alright then _James…_ " He spoke with emphasis on my name. "Nothing of my inventions these days would hurt anyone… I left the weapons business."

"Yet you have a suit with missiles, and guns that pop out…"

"Fair Point _James…_ " He drew my name out now just to annoy me. This man was not the man who raised me, and I can see that right away. But I do also see the kind man he would turn out to be someday. The old eyes, that were filled with so much pain and sorrow. Were young, but still strained with the depths of grief. I opened my mouth to speak, and yet nothing came out. I was infuriated that he was creating Ultron, but my Tony had done the same. And yet, he was my dad. The man who raised me.


	5. Chapter 5: Black Lullaby

**Chapter 5: 'Black Lullaby'**

 _I was infuriated that he was creating Ultron, but my Tony had done the same. And yet, he was my dad. The man who raised me._

* * *

"So what's it like?" Clint said, perched in his little nest. Staring me down like I could turn on the group at any moment. "The whole _future_ thing."

"What's it _like_?" I barely retort as I am lost for words.

"Yeah. Am I there?" He asked, hopping down. Eyes watching with a hint of curiosity.

"Well no. You're not there. But your son, he's there. He's a-alive. And well.." I stuttered out, stretching the truth out only slightly. Clint's eyes turned from curiosity to rage very quickly. Grabbing me by the collar, and shaking me. Then pushing me up against the wall, I felt his rushed breath his my face in waves.

"How do you know about Cooper, or is it Nathaniel?" He hissed quietly, and looked around as if he just released the biggest secret that he had.

"Clint." I choked out. My hands going to my neck as his grip tightened slightly. "I don't know Cooper, or Nathaniel." I cough and start to struggle to break from his grip.

"Then. who's. my. son?" He growled.

"Francis." I choke out. "You and that woman.. Bobbi. You had a kid together." Clint let go instantly, and practically choked out a laugh.

"Me and Bobs? You gotta be insane. She's with Hunter, has been for awhile now. Besides I have my wife, Laura." He stepped back and eyed me.

"I'm not lying. I only knew Francis. He grew up away from us. You raised him, protected the people. Until you were killed." I say, trying to quickly catch my breath.

"Sounds like me there kid. What happens to Laura?" He asked slightly worried for the woman he loved.

"I never met her. Tony never mentioned her either. I'm sorry. I'm sure she probably-"

"Don't."

"M'sorry." I quickly stopped. Knowing how much it must have hurt. "But that's why I'm here. to Change the future per say."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked, a brow arched.

"By stopping Tony with any means necessary." I say, in a serious voice. A hint of my father creeping through.

"Would you kill him?" Clint inquired.

"If it comes down to it. If it's Tony or the world-"

"James. Come here, there's someone that I'd like you too meet-" Natasha said entering the doorway. A look of confusion furrowed on her brows and a word almost passed her lips before she shook it off. "Did I interrupt something?" She looked towards Clint, with almost a mothering look. And then at me, but that look intensified. A shiver was sent down my spine as our eyes met and we stood in a eye lock. It was a look I could never forget. Her eyes. Green, and ever so piercing of the soul.

"No, it was nothing, Nat." Clint said first, almost as if her were covering for me. Yet, it all reality he was covering for his actions. Something, I didn't quite blame him for. He wanted answers. He just might not have been ready to hear them quite yet.

"Yeah, were just talking. I never knew the Clint in my world. It's kinda nice to catch up. He really left me hanging." I teased, but only Clint would know that. He gave me an annoyed look and I winked. Natasha still looked at the pair of us, not quite convinced of our answers.

"I don't believe you. But, I'm not going to push it. I'm far too tired, and have too many things on my mind to worry about you _heathens_." She said with a smirk tugging on the left side of her mouth. Then winked at us. We knew then, that this wasn't over, and she would spend every ounce of her being to find out what had happened moments before. And _I_ was not going to let that happen. She didn't need to see what went on behind closed doors. "Now come on." She spoke up. "I want to show you something."

"Alright, Alright." I said, slightly annoyed as I picked up my shield off the ground, and followed her out.

"This isn't over Rogers." Clint said quietly.

"Far from it." I retorted, rounding the corner and following my mother's swift, quick movements down the hall. It was then, that I realized how much taller I was. I stood at about 5'10, and she was down, at about 5'3. Not a _huge_ difference. But, one that was far more noticeable. "What exactly am I here to see, Mom?" I ask.

"Well. I saw the look Clint was giving you. And I decided I wanted to test you, myself. To see if you're _really_ my son." She spoke, turning her head to face me slightly. That grin, once again tugging at her lips. "It'll be fun for me." She spoke in almost a sing-song tone as we entered the gym.

"Sparring?" I toss up, as the mats were set down on the floor. I raised a brow and looked at her curiously. "Is that what we're doing?"

"Yep." She said nonchalantly. Popping the p.

"I don't want to hurt you, mom. I don't really know my own strength."

"Trust me James. If anyone is getting hurt, it's gonna be you. I've had years of training on my side. I just want to test you."

"How, about we do something else. Something that, only your son would know about. Something that he would like to show you." I ask, a grin landing on my face as I watch her look at me in confusion. "Trust me on this mom."

"Alright, James. Let's see what this is." She spoke.

"Now, just follow my lead. Alright?" I took her hands in mine and stared into her eyes. Natasha gave a small nod, and watched my eyes closely. "Jarvis."

" _Yes James?"_ The AI responded immediately, and was there for the service he needed to proceed with.

"Play Tchaikovsky." I simply stated, and my mothers mouth gaped open in shock as the tune of Black Swan Pas de Deux, started to play softly through the speakers. I bowed, for my mother, and she curtsied. Then Jarvis started the tune again, and we were off. Dancing to the famous ballad in Swan Lake. Her eyes were glazing with tears, as she arched her body, and moved swiftly to the beat of the music. I gave her an encouraging smile as she had every move drilled into her head as a trainee of the Redroom. They didn't just train assassins, every black widow that graduated was a very skilled, Russian Ballerina.

Natasha Romanoff was no exception. In fact, many of her instructors had argued that she could have moved on into fame with the skills and the determination she had. But, she had chosen the other path. She used her skills as a dancer to kill many targets for the Redroom. Yet, the simple truth was. Natasha loved to dance. She loved to feel her body move with the music, and conform to the flow as she would stand on her toes. I saw this in her, as I competed with my part. Hitting every move just as I had watched people in videos countless times do.

To be closer to my mother. I would have done anything, and dance. That was something sacred to her. Her get away. When she would have had a bad day, or a mission went wrong. Tony had told him of many times where she would lock herself in the gym and just dance. In the mirrors without a care. Just letting herself go with it.

The song ended before we knew it, and my mother was in my arms. Her eyes brimming with tears as she pulled me in for a hug. Crying softly as she held me close to her body. Feeling bad, for leaving me alone. Everything had started to hit her in waves, and make sense.

"James, I hope you know. I love you, and you're a brilliant dancer." She said with a small smile. As I guided my hand to her face and wiped away a tear I smiled at her and nodded.

"But Mother. You're a beautiful dancer. You were made for this ballet. Your grace and your beauty keep you who you are. Don't forget that, as you think of all the things from the past. Remember being a young ballerina. Remember dancing, and let a smile cross your face." I said quietly, and kissed her cheek.

"You are my son, I have no doubts now." She spoke with a small smile.

"And you are my mother. I love you." My lips formed a smile. We stared at each other for a moment longer. Before Tony burst into the doors, out of breath he looked at us.

"We've located Loki's scepter."

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness Begins

**Chapter 6: 'Darkness Begins'**

 _We stared at each other for a moment longer. Before Tony burst into the doors, out of breath he looked at us._

" _We've located Loki's sceptor."_

* * *

Steve was nervous and scared, it was the first Avengers Mission since James had arrived at the tower, and he chose not to go with them. Sam, stayed behind to watch him after going after another cold lead to their missing person's case. But, Nor was it just any normal mission either. They were going after Loki's sceptre in a foreign country. It was dangerous, and they all knew it. But it was worth it, keeping everyone safe. Steve was worried about his team, yet, he kept fighting like nothing was wrong. Although his thoughts were interrupted by the voices in the coms.

"Wait a second. Is no one going to deal with the fact that Cap just said Language?"

"It just slipped out.. " Steve admitted after flipping his motorcycle in the air.

"Daddy mode much?"

"Shut it Stark." Steve snapped.

"I think it's cute. You know with James being around and all." Natasha teased as she snapped her opponent's neck. "At long last it taking a little long boys."

* * *

Steve smiled as he looked away and his eyes met Maria's. "Who were they?"

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed on their apartment. " She said in a matter of fact kinda way.

"Their abilities?" He asked, looking up.

"He's got an increased Metabolism and improved Hemostasis. Her thing is neuroleptic interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." Steve paused unsure of what to say. "He's fast and she's weird."

"Ah." He said with a nod. "Well they're gonna show up again." Steve said as the elevator opened, stepping inside.

"Agreed. Files said they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts."

"Right.. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country." He chuckled, dryly to himself.

"We're not at _war_ , Captain." She added.

"No." He stated, and then nodded. "But they are." Steve spoke as the doors shut on the elevators and revealed my bright and shining face.

"Hey Dad, how'd it go?" I asked, following him as he proceeded to walk through the common room with bigger strides.

"We have the scepter. So, good. I guess." He spoke, stopping to meet my eyes.

"Uncle Clint, okay?" I asked. Worried about the man, even if I wasn't on his best side.

"Yeah." He spoke simply. "Dr. Cho's here. She'll patch him up, and he'll be good as new in no time."

"Good." I smiled as we begun to walk again. "So about that party…"

* * *

They were Shield Agents, Doctors, Friends and others. Everyone clapped and cheered. I got to meet some others there like Thor, and Rhodey. Telling people stories that I knew growing up. And entertained guests. But, soon everyone left. Just leaving the Avengers, and myself. They all were laughing and drinking while I, just kind of awkwardly watched. Before long the topics had switched over to the Mjionr.

"Ah. Come on. It's a trick." Clint said through a smirk, eyes gleaming with a hint of curiosity flowing through his hues.

"No, no. It's more than that." Thor answered with a smile placed in a particular way on his face.

"Who shall ever be the worthy will haveth the power!" Clint said in an octave lower. "What ever man. It's a trick!" Thor bellowed a laugh.

"Well, be my guest." He spoke letting the Avenger seize up to it.

"Come on Hawk." Tony said with a wink.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Came from multiple people in the room.

"Now Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony smiled.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint said gripping the hammer. He pulled and it didn't budge. "Still don't know how you do it..."

"Smell the silent judgement?" Tony smirked.

"Please.." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony stood with a smile and looked at the group.

"Come on Uncle Tony." I cheered.

"So if I lift it.. I can rule all of Asgard?" He asked, a hint of amusement seeping into his voice.

"Yes, of course." Thor answered, sincerely. Knowing that Stark would never be able to lift his hammer.

"To let you know I'll be reinstating Prima Noctra." Tony said with a heave. And then he tried again with a Ironman suit arm. And then again with Rhodey and his arm.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodey spoke with a heave.

"Are you on my team?" Tony spat.

"Just represent. Pull."

Bruce went up and then pretended to Hulk out. Everyone was silent. But dad went up next. Everyone was cheering and clapping. Including myself..

"Come on Cap." Dad started to pull and the hammer budged ever so slightly. Thor's eyes widened. But dad didn't pick it up.

"Haha. It was nothing. Yeah." Thor said to himself.

"Widow?"

"Oh.. Well that's a question I don't need answering." She said, slyly.

"All kudos to the wouldn't be king. But it's rigged." Tony said with a smile

"You bet your ass." Clint added.

"Steve." Maria spoke up. "He said a bad language word."

"You tell everyone about that?"

"He had his fingers imprinted. Like a security card. 'Who shall ever carry Thor's Fingerprints'. The literal translation." Tony said.

"Yes, well. Well. That's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor said picking up the hammer and giving it a slight toss spin. "You all are not worthy." A group of booes came from the crowd and James eyed the hammer. But it was soon interrupted with a mechanical whine that pierced the ears. I shook, and mom pulled me close. A disfigured mechanical shape emerged from the shadows, and his low voice sent shivers down my back as tears formed in my yes.

"No, how could you be worthy?" He paused. "You're all killers."

"No." I sobbed out quietly, clinging to my mother. Like she was my lifeline. "Jarvis-"

"Sorry I was asleep... Or a dream."

"Reboot we got a bugged suit."

"There was this terrible noise. And-And I was tangled. I-In.. Strings." He paused, and moved about. "And I killed the other guy. He was a nice guy."

"You.. Killed someone?" Steve raised a brow.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we are face with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor questioned. But then Ultron replayed an audio clip with Tony's voice.

 _'I see a suit of amour around the world.'_

"Ultron." James seethed.

"In the flesh, although... not yet." He almost sounded like he could smile. "Well not this Christmas. But I'm ready. I have a mission." Everyone around gripped their weapons. Eyes flashing to one another.

"What mission?" Natasha questioned.

"Peace of our time." Robots crashed through the wall and I jumped up. Tears starting to stream from in my eyes. Steve used a table to protect us from falling pieces of robot and wall. Then Clint swooped by and picked up Dr. Cho and carried her away from the crowd. Steve then took this opportunity to attack the bot and start punching and pulling parts. Natasha and Bruce flung over the bar.

"Don't turn green.." She muttered out.

"I won't." Thor swung his hammer and Natasha shot a few rounds from her gun as they started to weaken the robots. I fought with Steve using my shield to decapitate a bot with ease. As, I had fought them more times than I could count. Tony jumped on one as it started to whine.

"One Second."

 _'We are here to help.'_

"One Second."

 _'We are here to help.'_

"One Second!" Thor meanwhile knocked out the first one for a moment, before it stopped to look at Dr. Cho. Steve then finished him off with his Shield. Tony stabbed his and flung it towards Cap. Who finishes the second off.

"That was dramatic." Ultron seethed. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through." He paused and played with imaginary strings. "You protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved... If it's not allowed to evolve?"

"It has." I growled.

"Look at these!" He picked up a robot. "These... puppets." Ultron spoke crushing the skull. "There is only one path to piece." He paused and looked around the room and made eye/robot eye contact with James. "The Avengers Extinction." Thor threw his hammer, and Ultron fell back through the wall in pieces.

"I had strings, but now I'm free... There are no strings on me." Ultron sang psychotically.

A low growl started to form in my voice as I looked to the remains of the first, and not last. Ultron. His robotic eyes, staring into my soul as I felt myself start to break on the inside. I had failed. My eyes widened as I saw the hammer still laying there, after everything else had been started to be cleaned up. I looked over at the group, who were furiously talking to each other. And I went over to the hammer, bent down and picked it up with ease. As all eyes in the room fell on me. I could feel the silence seeping into my skin as if death had settled in.

"Shit." Clint swore under his breath. "He actually picked it up."

"You, James. I now trust you with my soul. And, Asgard."

"I don't want Asgard Da-Thor." I corrected myself. "It was a drunken bet. Sides, I know what happens in the future anyway. It wouldn't be fun up there." I smiled, and gave Thor the hammer, before I left the room. While in my room, I broke down as the feeling of failure settled over.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Before Too Long

**Chapter 7: 'Before Too Long'**

" _Shit." Clint swore under his breath. "He actually picked it up."_

" _You, James. I now trust you with my soul. And, Asgard."_

" _I don't want Asgard Da-Thor." I corrected myself. "It was a drunken bet. Sides, I know what happens in the future anyway. It wouldn't be fun up there." I smiled, and gave Thor the hammer, before I left the room. While in my room, I broke down as the feeling of failure settled over._

* * *

Everyone sensed my tension with Tony. Everyone felt my eyes glaring at them as we stood inside the lab. Trying to figure out what exactly happened. Trying to see through my facade. One that was almost identical to my mothers. I could put up a wall and shut the world out. Keeping to myself and just really wanting to think things through. Steve placed a hand on my back, and I just shrugged it off. I didn't need pity. I had failed him. Failed all of them. I couldn't stand to listen to his words. To everything that come out of their mouths. I had them blocked out. I wasn't going to listen to this. I couldn't bare too. It was the beginning of a story I was all too familiar with. The guilt, the sadness, the pain. Seeing the people I grew to love dying before my eyes over and over in a never ending cycle. Like someone was playing with my mind. All of it was seeping into me as I began to listen to the conversation, not completely satisfied with it.

"You think this is funny?" Thor spat.

"No." He laughed a little, stepping forward. "It's probably not. Right?" He rolled his eyes. "This is very terrible? Is it so… Is it. It is. It's so terrible. "

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you didn't under-"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." Tony said, with a laugh. Everyone in the room was glaring at him. Natasha's eyes could have pierced him through, if she would have tried a little harder.

"People are gonna die." I said, after the few moments of silence. "We need to stop him before it's too late."

"How are you gonna do that _kid_." Tony sneered.

"Together." Steve answered, standing his ground firmly on the matter. Looking over at me, I could feel him looking into my very being. His eyes piercing my soul, my very being as he could almost feel the sadness creeping off of me.

"Alright then. Spangles. Let's get to it." Tony stood up and left the room. Bruce, and Rhodey hurried after, going to try and calm him down from the fit he was throwing. Natasha looked over at me, and I broke the gaze quickly and picked up my pace. Leaving the room before I lost my temper again. Or worse. Hurt someone. What I didn't notice was my father's swift arm as he pushed me up against the wall. Watching me.

"Don't let him get to you James. He's just pissed." Steve said, apologizing for Stark. Something he did more than one would think.

"Grew up with it." I said simply. "Grew up with the aftermath, the pain. I've seen worse. Don't worry about me. Worry about the team. I'll be fine."

"How could I not worry about you-"

"Yes. I'm your son. But the future is already changing. I probably won't exist. At least not this way. When I return."

"Okay. Well take care of yourself. We're going down to look at some files. If you care to join us. After that we're gonna suit up. So be ready for a fight."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that. Always thought it'd be 'It's too dangerous. I'm not letting you go out there…'"

"My best friend. he told me that, before I joined the Army. Didn't stop me. If you're my son. Didn't figure it'd stop you. Just don't die out there. Alright?" He said, giving me a pat on the back.

"Sure, Pops." I smiled, and started walking down the hall, but felt his eyes staring at me until I turned the corner out of sight.

* * *

"What comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce said, looking up from over his papers. A curiously look playing at his eyes as he saw Steve and Tony staring at each other for a long moment.

"Black Panther." I muttered under my breath and see Clint give me a curious look.

"The strongest metal on earth." Steve said looking over to his shield. I looked down at my Shield, well his Shield. And couldn't help but smile as I saw the puzzles forming on their faces. I knew bits and pieces about the future. What Tony had decided to tell me. Vague details, and major plots. Watching the events of Ultron, change with just my being here. It was amazing to see play out. To see my parents. To see Tony before he was so… Broken. "Alright. Everyone suit up. We're going to Africa." I stood and started to head towards the quinjet, shield on back. Pride, well what was left of it. Set before me as I knew this was going to be a long ride ahead. I felt the voice of the stone urging me forward. Wanting me to continued on this journey that was changing in my head. There were two stories beginning to form. This one, was told by my father.

* * *

 **Short little update.. And I'm so sorry. My writing muse has just been out the door recently. I can barely write up a grocery list. Anyway. More from me soon, and reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
